Fullmetal Alchemist: After Story HIATUS
by Mr. Arbitrary Marks
Summary: After 10 years, we return to Resembool, at Ed's House (which was Winry's House). What could have happened after the Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) Story? Find out in "Fullmetal Alchemist: After Story"!
1. Chapter 1: Brother

On the porch, was Edward Elric, a long forgotten hero. It has been a decade since he had defeated the dwarf in the flask and saved Amestris. As the sun approached the horizon, Ed stared at the crimson sky and saw the color morph into a scarlet red. The sky reminded him of his blood red coat that he used to wear all the time. Ed scoffed at the thought; he recalled his youth. The peaceful reverie came to a stop once his earsplitting wife announced…

"Ed, it's time for dinner!"

"Oh, okay"

Ed walked into the house with a hunch on his back.

In this very house were many memories. There was Winry's wrench on the kitchen table, Pinako's smoke pipe laid by the window, and Ed's old coat on the worn out wooden stool.

As Ed pulled the seat back, the stool screeched its way to the table. All Ed could think of was his adventures with his brother, Alphonse.

Once Winry and the children sat, Ed stood up slamming his fist on the table. The room was austere and full of silent, shocked faces.

"What is your problem?" whispered Winry

Disgusted with his present life, Ed departed to his room, with nothing to say.

He fell on the bed, and took a breath, wishing he can go back to those splendid days.

* * *

The sky was imitating the hue of the ocean, it was quite a vast blue sky. And the beauty of Resembool was interrupted once the clock started to ring. Knowing it was sudden, Ed fell off the bed startled by the sudden noise. As depressed as he was, he didn't have any care for the world and wished his life was over. Therefore, he immediately went back to sleep. Winry's eyes robotically opened immediately after the sudden thud. Curious as she was, she rolled her way to the left side of the bed and found Ed with a huge bump on his forehead.

Winry started to tamper with the bump on Ed's forehead. As Winry was stretching her arm towards Ed's forehead, she fell upon Ed, with her hand over his chest. That was when Ed (too) robotically, opened his eyes, knowing something awkward was going on.

"What's the commotion Winry?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Edward speculated, "Are you starting to pick up 'that' habit?"

"What habit?"

"You and your bloody wrench"

"Ed, I did not hit your head!"

Edward erased his last theory and then came up with a new speculation, "Did you push me?"

Winry started to hit Ed's chest, with tightly closed fists.

"Stop blaming me!"

Ed saw Winry start to cry, at that moment he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Winry, so stop crying"

"I'm not; it's just that I yawned."

In confusion and embarrassment, Edward got off of the ground and scratched his head as he walked towards the closet. As he approached the closet, he started to mumble to himself, "Damn it, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

By the time it was breakfast, Ed's forehead was equivalent to the size of a grape. Concerned, like any other toddler, Ed's daughter ran towards her father to see what had happened to him.

"Daddy?"

"What Trisha?"

"Daddy, what happened to your head?"

"Not to worry"

Edward and Winry had three kids, Trisha being their youngest. Brandon was their son and Sara was their eldest daughter. The youngest got her name from Edward's mother, and the eldest daughter got her name from Winry's mother, knowing their names aren't that creative. Hohenheim and Pinako insisted that they should name the two as their mother's maiden name, according to a letter written a year before the disaster that happened at Central.

* * *

 **1915, Resembool**

"Hey, Hohenheim!" yelled Pinako, "… want a drink?"

"Yes please."

Hohenheim fixed his glasses as if he had something important to say. As hesitant he was, he cringed as he said these words, "How is Ed? Does he have any love interest lately?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Just answer me this, Pinako."

"You are an oddball, Hohenheim."

Pinako grinned and fixed her glasses as if she had something important to say.

"I feel like my little Winry is starting to warm up to your son"

"Oh, really?"

Hohenheim stroke his beard, with a sinister, dirty look on face, "Perhaps they aren't planning to get together or anything?"

"Ha… no…hmm… come to think of it…" Pinako paused, "I wonder if I'm gonna get to see my great grandchildren, I mean I'm at an age when I might die any day."

"Pinako, don't talk like that"

Hohenheim thought of something, something absolutely ridiculous, he thought, "Hey Pinako how about thinking about some baby names?"

Pinako was silent. The room was silent. Then nature was silent. Just until, Pinako said yes.

* * *

Ed gathered five needles and five pins. And then drew an alkahestry circle and had put the pins on the circle. The five needles were slightly pinned to the area of the injury. Once he clapped his hands over the paper, his wound started to heal. And then suddenly, the door bell rang.

The Elrics weren't expecting anyone.

"Trisha, will you get the door for daddy?" Ed asked

"Okay."

Once Trisha opened the door, the house was illuminated by the summer sun and Ed's mouth was wide open, shocked and speechless was he.

"Uncle Al, Aunt May!" Trisha exclaimed

* * *

Edward was startled to see his brother. He hasn't seen him since ten years ago, after their separate adventures to the east and west.

"Alphonse!" Winry approached the door and welcomed Al with a warm hug, "What brings you guys here?"

"Winry, we are here to only spend a day because I'm planning a "special reunion route" to meet everyone once again because it has been like ten years since I've been here," Alphonse answered

Edward was speechless, he was standing, paralyzed by his brother's return, it has been ten years. Though it might have been only ten years, he had ten years worth of questions and answers for Alphonse. To Ed, the world stopped and he was so eager to talk with him, spend time with him. Ed started panicking, thinking of what he and his brother can do for just one day.

Winry reiterated, "Hey Ed, Alphonse is…"

But Ed already knew, he knew, he saw his brother out there. Once he knew the fact that Alphonse was there he ran with open arms.

"You bastard, why didn't you come here sooner?" Edward humorously greeted

"Hi brother, it's been a long time."

* * *

The bedroom was enlightened by Edward's happiness as he had his conversation with his two guests.

"So are there any new information that you've found out about Alkahestry?" Edward was about to jump off of his seat.

"Not much." Alphonse shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, how's Ling doing?"

May answered, "Fine right now, in Xing all the tribes are trying to work together, thanks to Ling."

Edward sighed with satisfaction.

Winry came from the kitchen with refreshments and laid them on the table. She casually sat on the couch between Alphonse and Ed. And there beside Alphonse, to his left was May, continuously communicating with Ed. In such a suspicious manner, Winry came up to Al's ear.

Winry whispered "Al…"

Once Winry stopped whispering, Alphonse went to a corner and brought Winry along with him so that they can discuss somewhere else a bit more private.

* * *

"Ugh man! On the radio, it said that tomorrow it will be raining hard in Central." Alphonse pouted

To Edward this was a great chance, a chance to spend more time with his brother, knowing this Edward was rejoicing. Then suddenly, the door bell rang.

Alphonse yelled, "I'll get it!"

There in front of them was a man dressed in his military uniform and with all four golden stars on his right shoulder, signifying that he is the Fheur. And there beside the man was a lady with a similar blonde hair, similar to Winry's.

Once Edward recognized who the two were he dropped his coffee all over the table.

The man grinned and spoke in a familiar crisp, deep voice, "Hey… Fullmetal"

* * *

"Mustang, what the hell are you doing here in Resembool?!" Edward went insane.

"Well, it has been ten years since your retirement, and you forgot to take your things from my office. And so, I'm here to give these to you."

"What the hell is this?" Ed's jaws dropped once his eyes landed on the huge amount of boxes.

"As he said these boxes all belong to you." The lady reiterated

"Lt. Riza?"

"It's General Riza actually."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: The Military

In the austere living room, Riza was sitting on the couch, while Winry was getting some tea.

"Hello, Miss Riza, fancy meeting you here,"

"Winry, how have you been?"

Winry silently sat.

"Here is your tea."

Riza found the environment interesting. She found it to be a "déjà vu. It felt as though, she was experiencing the same moment again, like that time when Edward was just eleven years old, at the time when Roy found him, to recruit him as a state alchemist. Just like the first time she met Winry Rockbell. Riza took a breath of satisfaction.

"So, Winry, how is it between you and Edward?"

"Lately, he has been a bit tense and melodramatic…" Winry then asked, "… how is it between you and Mr. Mustang?"

Riza was left speechless.

* * *

Outside of the house, the two men sat on the stairway which had lead to the porch.

"Hey, Mustang?" Edward questioned

"What?" Roy replied in a 'pissed-off' tone.

"Oh, uh, how's it going with you and Riza?"

"Fine, actually, I am planning to propose to her here."

Edward giggled

"What are you laughing about Fullmetal?"

Edward tried to keep a straight face. He took a moment to breathe. Then spoke, "Mustang…"

"Hmm?"

"YOU'RE STILL NOT MARRIED! HA!"

"Shut up!"

"I've just got to tell this to Alphonse, this is just… Mustang, you just made my day."

"No, don't you dare!"

While Edward was in search of Alphonse, Roy Mustang was chasing for Edward, with his gloves on, ready to snap.

While this was happening, in the living room, Riza and Winry were looking out of the window.

Riza chuckled, "Men."

Winry sighed, "Ugh, Ed"

* * *

A nice breeze was blowing, and it happened to be that Edward's window was wide open. The autumn leaves started to enter Edward's room. Once the wind got stronger, the leaves started to dance its way towards Edward. Once the first leaf fell on his nose, Ed woke up.

"Huh? What's going on? Huh, nevermind"

Then Ed tried to get back to sleep, but right before he was able to close his eyes to get more sleep he found someone unusual on his bed.

"MUSTANG!"

"Huh… wah… FULLMETAL!?"

Edward was trying to gather the entire blanket to cover up…

"Fullmetal are you naked?"

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, "AND WHERE IS WINRY?"

The two rolled their way to the right side of the bed and found Winry…

"HEY QUIT STARING AT MY WIFE!"

Mustang's nose started to bleed.

Edward yelled, "You pervert!"

Once Ed kicked with his only automail limb (leg), Mustang flew out into the hills of Resembool. That was when Winry woke up.

"Huh? What's the commotion?"

"Nothing Winry, nothing."

* * *

Hawkeye was well known in the military, for waking up so early. Because of her habit of waking up so early, on her first her in military training she was called "the early bird" (as in "the early bird get the worm").

Once the sun shined on her window she would be up and ready. As for this morning, she was in search of Mustang. They both were scheduled to take the next train to Central. Riza, she always took her time seriously, so then she began the search for Mustang.

"Hello?" Riza was searching down the hallway, "Mustang?"

As Riza was speed walking down the hallway, she started to recollect herself in order to retrace back to Mustang's location.

She thought to herself, "Didn't he go into this room in the middle of the night? Might as well check this room, and make haste."

It so happened, Riza was by Edward's door instead of Mustang's.

She politely knocked, "I'm coming in."

"AH!"

Riza immediately closed the door. She had her hand over her eyes and her back against the door.

"Uh, Edward, sorry about that, do you happen to know where Mustang went?"

"I think he is outside. Oh, over there!" Ed pointed towards the window, towards the hills.

"But I have to take him to the train station in order to go to Central."

"When is the train going to depart?"

"At 7 am SEAT [South Eastern Amestrian Time]"

Ed turned his head towards the clock and found the long hand of the clock on 12 and the short hand on 7. He didn't know how to answer.

Ed shook as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I think you'd have to miss that train."

"Why?"

"Because right now it's…" Edward gave a suspenseful pause, "…7 am"

* * *

"Sorry about that." Riza apologized

"No it's it's fine," Winry accepted

"No! It's not fine, General Riza, your 'fiancé' barged into my room!" Edward started to rant, "Nevermind that, I'm sorry that you missed the train, have some breakfast."

"But I still haven't found Mustang."

Then the doorbell rang.

Once Edward approached the door, before he got the handle, the door swooped open. At the front door was a man of muscle with what looked like a dead guy who looked identical to Roy Mustang, laid upon the bulky stranger's shoulder.

"It is I who found Mr. Mustang with these remarkable eyes that have been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!"

* * *

"Major Armstrong?" Alphonse scratched his head

"No, its Colonel Armstrong"

"Woah, you've been promoted like… a lot" Edward was shocked.

"Yes and how have you been doing these ten years, Mr. Edward?"

"Uh, fine I guess, what brings you here?"

"I have a message for Mustang."

Once Mustang heard his name his eyes suddenly opened and as swift as a ballerina, he jumped off of Armstrong's shoulder.

"Oh do you? Come here by the corner."

* * *

"So Armstrong did you get the ring that I chose, about a month ago?"

"Yes sir."

"How are things in Central?"

"General Armstrong is doing all she can to keep Central safe."

"How about 1st Lieutenant Scar, is he doing well in Briggs?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks for the news."

Alex saluted and was on his way out the door until…

"How do you do Mr. Armstrong?" Winry smiled, "Do you want to spend the night here?"

"Can I?"

"Of course General!" answered Winry, who was on her tippy toes, "But under one condition!"

Winry continued to speak but in a different manner; she whispered into Armstrong's ear.

* * *

Edward sat on the couch and looked outside. He thought to himself, "It has been 3 days since Alphonse came and a lot has changed. It seems like this house is gonna be crowded. Hmm I wonder when Mustang is gonna propose to Riza?"

"Uh, Edward" Mustang asked, "I have a favor to ask."

"Before I answer your favor, explain to me why you were sleeping in my room."

"Well that's just the thing; I was coming up with pick up lines."

"For who?"

Mustang was speechless, his heart started to beat faster, his skin turned pink, and he couldn't breathe.

Ed nudged, "Well spit it out."

"Uh... umm… where would be a nice place to propose to Riza? Any tips?"

"Well I proposed to Winry at the train station."

"Oh, what did you say to her?"

"That's confidential."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"Don't laugh."

"Promise."

"I did the 'equivalent exchange' thing."

"Huh?"

"Just give me your ear."

Mustang heard word for word what Edward was whispering into his ear. As Edward was speaking, Mustang cracked up and started to roll on the ground.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"I've gotta tell this to Armstrong. It's so funny."

"Don't you dare!"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: A Family

The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying with the autumn breeze, and it was about time for the Elric's to wake up.

"Hey, Winry make us some breakfast,"

Edward kept pushing Winry.

"Just give me five more minutes." Winry hesitated

"Come on, I'm hungry"

Winry's eyes flashed, and she was aggravated, she had the fury of a tiger.

"Shut up, and if I hear you one more time…" warned Winry

"Come on ple-"

Winry immediately grabbed an object from the small table beside her. As if it were an instinct, she grabbed for the wrench. She swung the wrench like a baseball bat.

"Ow!"

Edward's head swelled, shaped, into which looked somewhat like a bowling pin.

"Winry, why does it have to be a wrench? Why can't it be a pillow?"

Winry slowly shifted her eyes to her right hand and once she saw the wrench, she leapt towards Ed and started to apologize.

"Sorry… sorry"

* * *

 ** _30 Minutes Later. Breakfast Time. Kitchen._**

"Miss Rockbell, you are an excellent cook, just like your grandmother, thank you for the meal," Alex complemented

"No problem"

* * *

In the room next door, next to Edward's, was Mustang. His eyes immediately opened once he smelt the wonderful aroma from the kitchen.

"What is that amazing smell?"

Mustang was drooling.

What Mustang didn't know was that his saliva was pouring down onto Hawkeye's cheek.

"Mmm… Hayate stop it…" Riza mumbled

Mustang thought to himself, "Huh what is that sound?"

Without for the care in the world, he went back to sleep, swaying his arm and landing on where Hawkeye was. Mustang unconsciously felt something, as if there was a human right beside him, under the bed sheet.

And slowly, Mustang pulled up the bed sheet to see who was sleeping beside him. It was Riza. All Hawkeye was wearing her underwear and her bra. Seeing Riza caused all the blood inside his body to start centering around his head. And all that blood came out through his nostrils. That was when Hawkeye woke up, knowing something felt wrong.

"Ah!" Riza screamed, "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Riza was shaking, frightened, she started to gather the corners of the blanket.

"Riza, what are you doing?"

"Don't come any closer!" Riza had a gun in her hand; she was alarmed at what had happened.

* * *

Edward was walking down the hallway, now that his stomach was full and satisfied. He whistled his was down towards Riza's room to wake her up.

"General Riza? Are you in there?" Edward scratched his head, "Wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

It was awfully strange that there was no reply. Edward was worried; he opened the door and found no one on the bed. He then went to Mustang's room, to see if he knows where she has gone.

Edward knocked, "Hey Mustang, are you awake?"

Edward knocked again, "Hello?"

He then opened the door, thinking that Mustang was asleep. Once his eyes saw what was happening on the bed, he immediately closed the door.

Just when he was about to close the door, Edward heard a gunshot. Once he heard the gunshot, he jumped. And then slowly he opened the door, to see what had happened.

* * *

"What is going on in…"

"Sorry, Edward…" Riza apologized

Mustang apologized too, "Yeah, sorry…"

Edward confused, "Quit being sorry and answer me this, what had happened in here?"

Mustang turned to Riza for an answer.

Riza too didn't know why she was in Mustang's Room.

The two simultaneously said, "We don't know."

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10 pm, Living Room_**

"Edward?" Mustang asked

"Huh?"

"Do you know anywhere, where I can get a drink, like is there a bar in Resembool?"

"I dunno ask, Alphonse, I don't really get out of this house as often, nowadays"

"Oh… okay"

Mustang ran across the other end of the hallway to find Alphonse. Once he got to his door he slammed it right open.

"Alphonse are you in…"

The couples squealed, "Ah!"

"Oh sorry, Alphonse, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, give me a moment"

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:05 pm, in Alphonse's room_**

"May Chang, how about we do this later?"

"But Alphonse?"

"Let me get dressed and answer Mustang's question and then I'll be in here, as fast as I can."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting."

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:07 pm, Hallway_**

"What do you want Mustang?"

"Edward told me you know a place in Resembool where I can get a drink."

"Like as in a bar?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, there is one nearby the train station."

"Great! Then tell the rest that I'll be there."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:08 pm, in Alphonse's room_**

"You're back!"

"Just give me a sec."

Alphonse rapidly took his clothes off.

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:10 pm, in Riza's Room_**

"What is that creaking noise?" Riza thought

"Alphonse! What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing ma'am"

"Okay, if you say so"

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:35 pm, at the Resembool Train Station_**

"That was refreshing!"

Mustang stretched

"Hmm, so this is where Ed proposed to Winry."

Mustang got on the ground, on one knee, with the ring in his hand.

"Oh, Riza… will you marry me? Ugh, that's not right." Mustang pondered, "How about… 'Riza, ever since I met you, since High School, I loved you'… ugh, that's still not it!"

Confused and frustrated in how he should propose to Riza, Mustang got up and went back to the bar to get himself another bottle.

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:35 pm, at the Resembool Train Station, Sitting on the Bench_**

There were two mysterious figures, in black cloaks, sitting on the bench, and a little boy sleeping on one of the figure's lap. One of the figures, who was next to the figure with a child on her lap, said, "What the hell is up with him?"

The figure with a child on her lap replied with a shrug.

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:45 pm, in Riza's room  
_**  
Riza started to worry, "I wonder where Mustang is."

She got to the point when she would go insane if she didn't anything to find out where Mustang was, so she checked with everyone and asked if they've seen Mustang.

"Edward, have you seen Mustang?"

"General Riza, why are you shaking?"

"Nevermind that, do you know where Mustang might be?"

"He said he went out to get a drink but to confirm it go check Alphonse, I bet he might know"

Riza immediate ran towards Alphonse's room and knocked the door as hard as she can. Alphonse was startled by the sudden, clamorous knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's General Riza, do you happen to know where Mustang might be?"

"At the bar, I think."

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 10:55 pm, at the Resembool Train Station_**

Mustang was drunk, which triggered hallucinations, and say stuff like "Riza, hey, I need to tell you something… how about you wear a miniskirt for me?"

In the distance was Riza running towards the station.

"Mustang!"

"Huh? Hello, girl want to dance?"

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Oh look I'm a bird," Mustang was flapping his arms

"Come on Sir, get on my shoulder"

"He he… _(hiccup)_ okay." said Mustang as he turned his head upwards staring into Riza's eyes, "Ha… did you know _(hiccup)_ that I dated many women, but never _(hiccup)_ with _(hiccup)_ you?"

Riza was speechless, and had mixed feelings, both aggravated and embarrassed. Her face was pink from what Mustang said. She thought to herself, "Does he really like me or is he just drunk?"

Mustang was drooling and having constant hiccups.

Riza concluded, "Probably, he is just drunk."

* * *

 ** _Last Night, 11 pm, Mustang's Room_**

"Uh, sir you clothes," Riza started to take off Mustang's morning clothes, "Uh… your shoes"

Riza laid Mustang on his bed.

"Ugh, finally!" Riza yawned, "I'm so tired."

Riza started to take her clothes off, thinking this was her room. As drowsy as she was, she just fell on the bed, beside Mustang.

* * *

 ** _Now, Mustang's Room_**

"Really? You guys really don't know?"

"Well I think I remember picking up Mustang from the train station"

"What for?"

The door bell rang. Ed was expecting no one, nor did the other guests.

"Just give me a second; I gotta go see who's at the door."

Edward walked towards the front door to see who it was. Once Edward saw the three people outside, he noticed one of them right away, and he sure wasn't happy about the fact "he" was here, well wasn't happy… entirely of course.

"Hello, anyone in there? It is I, the Emperor of Xing!" exclaimed the new guest.

"Ugh not this again" Edward continuously slammed his head on the door, wondering how many of his accomplices will interrupt his morning.

The new guest asked, "Umm… when are you gonna open the door?"

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Secret

"Edward, who is it outside?" Winry pondered

"I think it's Ling Yao and Lan Fan and some other little kid."

"Well then open the door."

"But… why?"

"Ed…"

Winry gave Edward the look

"Ugh"

And so Edward rolled his eyes as he went to open the door.

* * *

Edward and Winry were both galvanized by the third Yao family member, "Huh? Is this your kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Sok, Sok Yao," Ling Yao reassured

* * *

 **In Alphonse's Room**

"Huh, May, I think I heard a familiar voice outside, probably in the living room."

"Alphonse, could it be?"

The couple, Alphonse and May ran down toward the living room to see who it was.

Alphonse's jaw dropped once he saw who it was. As for May, she hid in the shadows.

"Why is he here?" Alphonse was worried

May took some time to think, "Could it be because…"

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, Alphonse's Residence, 11 AM**

"Ready, May?" Alphonse was pumped

May giggled as she replied, "Yup, I'm excited"

The couples were getting ready for their long vacation, away from the tension that was going on in Xing.

* * *

These past ten years, Xing tried to have all of their tribes at peace, unfortunately, a terrorist party started to arise. The organization responsible for the terror happening in Xing, are called the XHX.

During the ten years, Amestris made a treaty with Xing, which had voided the barriers of the two countries, even though they had a geographical barrier, the Great Desert. This has caused both chaos and a technological evolution to the society of Xing.

While Xing was still being modernized, the Fuhrer insisted an airport built so that the citizens of both Amestris and Xing can travel safely within their countries.

Therefore the airport project began. Unfortunately, the airport wasn't finished in time, due to the XHX bombing, which happened in the unfinished airport, two years ago.

Anyway, the airport project was complete, a month after the bombing. But due to the incident of the airport bombing, the people of both Xing and Amestris hesitated to travel through airlines.

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, Airport in Xing, 12 AM**

"Alphonse, I'm worried about going to the airport,"

"May, don't worry, we'll be fine"

Once the couples opened the airport doors, the ground started to shake, and the people started to panic. As the ground started to erratically shake, the airport started to deteriorate.

May immediately got her kunai knives, "Alphonse, I sense a strong amount of chi under the airport."

"Just like that time at Central?"

"Nope, it felt a bit weaker."

The couples looked eye to eye knowing what they must do. May focused her chi toward the kunai knives that she had by her, (which were on a piece of paper) which then emitted over the kunai knives that were facing the ground. This then created a hole, which lead to the airport's basement.

Alphonse grinned once he realized he was running, for the sake to find adventure, just like the time when he went on adventures with his older brother, Edward Elric.

"May, hasn't it been a while since we have gone on an adventure?"

"Alphonse, is that all you can think! We are in a vacation crisis!"

Alphonse replied with a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind that. I'm starting to gradually feel an intense amount of chi as we are approaching the end of the hallway."

* * *

The base of the airport was shaped like a lobby of a hotel, but twice as larger. And instead of having luxurious red rugs, leading the way, the couples were running on the hollow, resonating, gray, metallic ground. And above, on the ceiling, were pipes engulfed with green mold.

* * *

Once Alphonse opened the door, there were three brute men in decorative masks, like the ones that Lan Fan and Old Man Fu wore (in order to secretly protect Ling Yao).

"Who are you guys?" Alphonse demanded an answer

In fright, May nudged Alphonse and pointed to the emblem, which was carved upon the table, as if someone stabbed the wooden table with a knife.

Alphonse was in shock, "XHX?"

* * *

 **Now, Living Room  
**  
Winry asked, "So what bring you guys here?"

"We are here in search of Alphonse and May," Lan Fan answered

"Now what did they do?" Edward wondered

* * *

 **Now, Hiding From the Living Room**

Alphonse was in shock, "Shit! May, what should we do?"

"I don't know."

And once May finished her reply, Ling Yao was behind them.

Ling Yao was pissed, "What are you guys up to?"

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, the Base of the Airport, 1 PM  
**  
One of XHX's henchmen questioned "Who is this little puny guy?"

"I think you have mistaken for my older brother." Alphonse avoided the question

Alphonse clapped his hands and touched the ground. Once the ground started to form into a fist, at the last second, May threw her kunai knives. This all happened in the blink of an eye.

The three men flew into the next room. Now there was a hole between the two rooms, and only the couples and the three men were there. (Alphonse clapped his hands, just in case, in order to quickly, alchemically escape danger.) As Alphonse approached the hole in the wall, a man who was hiding under the rubble suddenly appeared with a machine gun aiming towards May Chang.

"Ha, nothing can stop the XHX. Another bomb is gonna go off in thirty minutes." The man spoke as if it were a villains' stupid monologue, "Any last words?"

"Would you tell me the location of the bomb?" May Chang asked

"What kind of question is that!" Alphonse yelled

"Ha, even in the verge of death, you two are fighting, just wasting time. Hilarious!" The man continued to idiotically explain the plan of the XHXs, "Ok… I'll tell you. Because, I bet even at this kind of condition you guys will be dead anyway, without me pulling the trigger. Ha ha ha! The bomb is located…"

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, Airport in Xing, By Landing Field, 12:30 PM**

"Huh, what is going on in the airport?" Ling Yao scratched his head, "Is it another bombing… probably not."

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, the Base of the Airport, 1:30 PM**

"… inside the Emperor's private jet!"

May gasped "Why are you planning to kill Emperor Ling Yao?"

"Enough questions, now you die!" The man pulled the trigger

As soon as the man pulled the trigger, Alphonse immediately slammed his hands on the ground causing a huge prism to appear, just using the elements of the floor. Knowing that May had the power to sense chi, she immediately ducked the coming bullets.

"Quickly…" Alphonse grabbed May by the hand, "… lets go search for Ling's jet!"

May nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, the Airport, 1:45 PM**

The Airport Security continuously helped the people evacuate. And then one of the men, found the hole which May made.

"Sir, I came upon a hole and right below it, there were five kunai knives and a paper with odd arrangements of shapes."

The Airport Security's main officer stopped the conversation, for she saw three men from Amestris, in military attire. Having that in mind, she thought they had an important message from her.

"2nd Lieutenant Officer Fury, 1stLieutenant Officer Breda, Commander Officer Fallman, what brings you here?"

"Captain Officer Jean Havoc told us that there was a recent bombing at the airport in Xing, so we came here to see if this is a political matter," 2nd Lieutenant Officer Fury explained as he fixed his thick glasses

"Sirs, you are free to inspect," confirmed the Airport Security officer

"Thanks, Miss Ross" Officer Fallman thanked

"Shh, don't say that out loud there are Amestrians who still know my name," warned Maria Ross

"Oh yeah, sorry Main Officer"

* * *

 **Last Week, Xing, Airport, Landing Field, 1:50 PM**

Alphonse and May were trying to find the bomb, but it happened to be that most of the airplanes were destroyed and saw no sight of the bomb. Thinking all hope is lost the two sat and lied down beside a broken airplane, which was constantly smoking, but wasn't on fire.

"I hope Ling gives us a ride because at this rate, there's not one functional airplane!" Alphonse groaned

"Yeah, we had this vacation planned, ever since you came back from your trip around the east!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's just that we did this all for nothing"

Just before the couple was about to quit, a spark of hope and comfort came in their way.

Behind the smoke of the broken airplane, there approached four people.

One of them opened up their hand in front of Alphonse.

"Need a hand Alphonse?"

Alphonse's mouth was wide open. He saw that the lady had a mole under left eye. Once Alphonse made eye contact, he knew who this lady was. He exclaimed in happiness, "Maria Ross!"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
